The Office of Technology Transfer and Innovation Access (OTTIA) provides services supporting the National Institute of Dental and Craniofacial Research (NIDCR)'s transactional agreement activities. OTTIA broadens the impact of NIDCR intramural research by fostering scientific exchange, promoting NIDCR research, and obtaining material and financial resources. Agreements facilitate: *exchanges of research materials under the Material Transfer Agreements (MTAs); *collaborative research conducted under cooperative research and development agreements (CRADAs); *clinical studies to determine the safety and efficacy of new agents and devices under clinical CRADAs; *exchanges of confidential information or data under confidential disclosure and data sharing agreements (CDAs, DSAs); and OTTIA handled new 94 requests for service including 51 MTAs, 7 Invention reports, 3 Data Transfer Agreements, 7 Confidential Disclosure Agreements,8 Collaborations, and 18 Other requests.